


gave me no compasses, gave me no signs

by lilsoftgay



Series: writers month 2020 <3 [13]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017), Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll (TV 2015), Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, a crackfic, i swear i wrote this sober, they're triplets, this is. a whole hot mess.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsoftgay/pseuds/lilsoftgay
Summary: “So. You’re another me. A less hot, less intense, less intelligent me.”“I think technically you’re another me, I was definitely born earlier.”---writer's month day 13 : music
Relationships: background cade, background davigi, background firby
Series: writers month 2020 <3 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861795
Kudos: 38
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	gave me no compasses, gave me no signs

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back, i got a switch and animal crossing a few days ago so i uhhh. kinda forgot about literally everything else in life while making my island nice for my cutie pie lil villagers. anyways. moving on. 
> 
> this is... listen, idek what this is. this was SUPER fun to write though. 
> 
> title from : invisible string by taylor swift  
> (yes i know she wrote that ab a romantic relationship but if you take away that meaning the lyrics still work)

“So. You’re another me. A less hot, less intense, less intelligent me.” 

“I think technically  _ you’re _ another me, I was definitely born earlier.” 

“You’re both ridiculous,  _ I  _ was clearly born first. I’m older than both of you.” 

Each of the three girls, sat in a cafe in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of a too-small-to-even-be-called-a-town village in Ohio, opened their mouths to argue. Only to be cut off by a waitress, tray in hand.

An awkward, tense silence fell over them as they ate. 

Jade was the first to crack, exploding into a fit of giggles, looking at Gigi, pointing at Fallon. “We look like we’re trying to recruit her into a witch’s coven.” 

“Bold of you to assume I’m not a witch already.” 

Fallon smirked when two identical sets of eyes stared at her. “Close your mouths, I don’t want to see your half-chewed food, that’s disgusting.”

Gigi closed her mouth, Jade fake gagged on the food for affect for a moment first. 

“So... what now? We all get an apartment and move in together and-”

“-braid each other’s hair?”

Gigi’s smile wavered a bit, before she laughed a brash laugh she hoped the other two didn’t recognize as fake. They had only known her in person for 30 minutes, in total for about 2 weeks. 

Jade whipped her head around to Cat, sitting at the table behind her. The girl didn’t look up, but she didn’t need to. Just looking at how peaceful and smiley she was, working away at the puzzle she’d brought with her, made Jade feel calmer. 

\---

Jade had been the first one to find out about them, right before her sophomore year in high school. Snooping through her father’s study had never proven positive for her. Lucrative, sure, but never positive. It had, however, never proven quite as negative an experience as finding out she was adopted. 

Maybe he’d been waiting for whatever he thought was the right time to tell her. Maybe he’d never planned on telling her. All Jade knew was that she found out she was adopted from a half-crumpled piece of paper inside a three inch thick binder, hidden at the bottom of his desk drawers, with a badly handwritten in sharpie on tape ‘Jade’ tacked on the cover. 

The three inches of paper she’d combed through painstakingly slowly that night hadn’t revealed much, except that there were two others, identical, Fallon and Gigi. No mention of the last names of the families that had adopted those two. 

It hadn’t taken considerably less time to find them than to comb through the doc. In fact, it had taken Jade all but five minutes, just reverse searching an image of her own face. Neither had their profiles on private. 

Gigi, who Jade figured dreamed of being a rockstar one day, had endless YouTube videos of her voice, with matching ridiculous social media profiles. 

Fallon, who Jade figured was an uptight nightmare to deal with (which,  _ respect _ ), had some kind of business account, something about an Atlantic, a far too clean & cut profile for Jade’s liking. Her secret Vocally account, though, that was far more interesting to Jade. 

\---

“I can’t just uproot my life. I have a job, a business to run.” 

“We’re nineteen.” Gigi reminded her, with an eye-roll that made Jade smirk. She stared across the diner at Davvy, almost willing the girl to look up and give her one of her signature reassuring smiles. Davvy did so almost instantly. 

“I’ve been primed for this since I was eleven by my fa-... my...” Fallon faltered, suddenly more interested in her coffee than she had been for the past hour. 

“Adoptive father?” Jade asked, softly. She’d come to terms with it years ago, a year or two after finding the file. 

“Yeah, that.” 

\---

Gigi had been the second to know about having triplets, but the first to do anything about it. Her mom had always had a pained look whenever Gigi asked about her dad, about her birth. Eventually, when Gigi threatened to move out on the day of her 18th birthday, her mom had caved and told her the truth. Who her father was, where he was, and that she wasn’t the only one. 

Where Jade had been content to just pore through the documents and Fallon and Gigi’s profiles (and take her anger out about it all onto her friends), Gigi was more curious. 

She found Fallon’s secret Vocally account, though it took her longer than it had taken Jade. Jade’s profiles were easy to find, an aspiring singer-actress who’d already been in an off-Broadway play and was now in LA shooting a as yet unannounced series, wasn’t going to be hiding in the shadows very much. 

It took five attempts on four different social media platforms to get both of them to accept Gigi’s request. (She was convinced Fallon only accepted on accident or out of pure irritation hoping an accepted request would make Gigi stop.) 

It had taken Gigi three days to craft her message. After all, how do you tell two strangers on the internet that hey you think you may all be related, let’s grab coffee?

She wasn’t sure how to react when Jade’s near instant reply was just two short words:  _ I know. _

At least it was better than Fallon leaving her on read for a week. 

\---

“So anyways... what are you guys into?” Fallon raised an eyebrow, sipping her coffee and turning the conversation around completely. 

“Acting. I’m in a series right now, it’s a bit of an escapist nightmare thing, but it’s fun for now. The outfits are great. There’s a lot of musical episodes which are nice, I want to release an album soon.” Jade smiled, pulling up a few photos from set on her phone to show her triplets. 

Gigi waited politely until they’d nodded and wow-ed the right amount before she answered too, “I’m actually heading out to New York to make an album soon so if y-”

“NO WAY.” 

Three minutes later and Jade was on board to feature on Gigi’s future album, even without a record label contract being in place yet. 

“Do you sing?” 

\---

Fallon had been the last to find out, the last to agree to meet. So late that she’d almost let Jade and Gigi meet without her. 

It was almost funny that they’d always joked that Steven was the black sheep of the family, when it turns out that all along she was adopted. 

She had meant to reply to Gigi’s message, she really had. But then she thought about how Alexis just up and left one day, and how Blake always heavily favored Steven. How she’d never fully felt at home, how she was looked over for the promotion everyone knew she deserved. 

It was too much. 

She’d only agreed, two weeks later on a spur of the moment, because of something that Kirby had said. 

\---

Fallon turned her head slightly to where Kirby was sat a few tables away, just in her eyesight, giving her the dorkiest of thumbs ups and smiling far too widely for whatever time it was in this stupid place. 

She shook her head to clear her mind and glared at the two pairs of eyes staring back expectantly at her. “I mean, whatever, it’s not like I’m going to see you again, right? Yes. I sing. In the shower or on my own in my room, I like to sing and i think I’m good at it but I have to run a-”

Whatever it was that she needed to run, the diner would never hear, because Jade and Gigi’s squeals were loud enough to draw attention from the five other people who had the misfortune of being in that diner at the moment. 

“Okay, that’s it, we’re all going to New York, we’re going to find our dad, and we’re going to make an album together.” 

“YE-wait what?”

“Find our dad?”

Gigi smiled nervously, knowing well that she’d buried the lead. “Ah. Yeah. About that. So my mom, she gave me money to go to New York and make an album. That’s your mom too by the way. And my dad, our dad, I’ve never met him, but he’s out there, and I’m going to convince him to make an album with me. With us. He can’t say no. I’ve heard your Vocally clips Fallon, and Jade I’ve obviously heard you sing everywhere.” 

It took a little (by Jade) and a lot (by Gigi) of convincing before Fallon agreed. Not to meeting their dad, but to flying out to New York and to feature her vocals on one of the tracks. 

Jade and Gigi stared at each other silently, already knowing that they wouldn’t let her get away that easily. 

“I guess, in a weird way, music is what connects the three of us.” 

“No, no, I think that’s our birth parents, actually.” 

  
  



End file.
